Study objectives are to evaluate the long term (48 weeks) safety, tolerance and efficacy of DDI at 50 mg/m2 taken orally every 12 hours in children w/symptomatic HIV infection who have developed toxicity during prolonged zidovudine therapy or who have demonstrated disease progression after 6 months of ZDV therapy.